Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20151211222149
Offenes Ende Gerade WENN man die Serie geheimnisvoll macht will ich am Ende doch alles wissen XD Schule Nunja, ich mach die Hausübung ja generell auch, aber jetzt in der 8. Klasse ist es schon übertrieben so viel zu geben... Wir müssen ja nebenbei noch Tanzkurs gehen, den Maturaball organisieren, VWA schreiben, für Schularbeiten lernen (okay das fällt bei mir eher weg XD) und wir müssen auch schon für die Matura was machen... deswegen könnten manche Lehrer meiner Meinung nach schon etwas zurückschrauben... VR Ja schon ^^ Allerdings hoff ich iwie, dass sie sich jetzt nicht zu stark auf sowas konzentrieren... Im Endeffekt wäre meiner Meinung nach ein Controller bei manchen Spielen schon besser... War ja bei Nintendo mit der Wii auch so... Zuerst brach der volle Hype aus, wegen der Bewegungssteuerung und jede Konsole hatte sowas aufeinmal und jetzt? Jetzt nervt's viele nur noch und die Wii U wurde zum Flop... Bzw. viele haben sich für die Wii dann auch den Classic Controller geholt, da man einfach lieber den normalen Controller nutzen wollte Rückblick Und bei uns ist nur der Englischlehrerin die Tafel (also die in der Klasse) auf den Kopf gefallen ._. Tja... da kann man nichts machen... Bücher Puh.................................................................... Gute Frage XD Also wenn ich die Schulliteratur mitzähle (mussten wir ja auch in der Freizeit lesen), dann wäre es Woyzeck... Ansonsten war es Alices Abenteuer im Wunderland ^^ Musik Bin mal so in meiner Musikbibliothek herumgegangen und hab mich umgesehen XD ich hab zwar keine genaue Reihenfolge, aber immerhin ne Liste: *Poor Unfortunate Souls von Bri Ray (daran ist OuaT Schuld XD) *Hymne des Sturms von Koji Kondo (The Legend of Zelda...) *Wonderland von Natalia Kills (etwas älter, aber ich mag's) *Ghost von Ella Henderson *All The Things She Said von t.A.T.u. (hab dieses Jahr mal aller Nr.1 Hits durchgehört und das war mal an meinem B-Day ^^) *Birthday von Katy Perry *All About That Bass von Meghan Trainor (es ist iwie ein Ohrwurm XD) *Dear Future Husband von Meghan Trainor *Are You With Me? von Lost Frequencies *Bad Blood von Taylor Swift *Shake It Off von Taylor Swift *Blank Space von Taylor Swift *Belle von Disney's Die Schöne und das Biest (ja auf Deutsch... O.O) *Black Smoke von Ann Sophie (Songcontest...) *Building Bridges von The ESC Vienna All Stars *Cara Mia Addio von Ellen McLain (Portal XD) *Coolish Walk von Kana Asumi, Saki Fujita und Eri Kitamura (Working!! :D) *Courage von Tomatsu Haruka (SAO) *Crazy Party Knight von Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (J-Pop :D) *Crossing Field von LiSA *Disney Medley von Alex G und Peter Hollens *Disney Medley von Heather Traska *Der 2. Disney Medley von Heather Traska *Disney Medley von Todrick Hall *Do They Know It's Christmas? von Band Aid bzw. auch Band Aid 30 *Ella, elle l'a von France Gall (Retro :D) *Firework von Katy Perry *Frozen Medley von Georgia Merry *The Lion King Medley von Georgia Merry *God Only Knows von Oratorio (Kaminomi :D) *Secrets Of The Goddess von Oratorio (Nochmal Kaminomi :D) *Golden Touch von Namie Amuro (Das Musikvideo ist genial :D Man muss dabei seinen Finger auf den Bildschirm drücken/legen) *Goodbye To Yesterday von Elina Born und Stig Rästa *The Hanging Tree von James Newton Howard und Jennifer Lawrence (allerdings schau ich die Tribute von Panem-Filme gar nicht XD) *Happy Crescent von Nao Tōyama (Kaminomi :D) *Here For You von Maraaya (Bestes Lied des Songcontests meiner Meinung nach :D) *Heroes von Måns Zelmerlöw *Hit The Road Jack von Ray Charles (Retro :D) *I'm An Albatroz von AronChupa *Ich hab 'nen Traum aus Disney's Rapunzel Neu Verföhnt *Ignite von Eir Aoi *Innocence von Eir Aoi *It's My Life von Bon Jovi *King Of My Castle von Wamdue Project (indirekt Ghost In The Shell :D) *Korobeiniki von Nikolai Alexejewitsch Nekrassow (Tetris :D) *L'Amore È Femmina von Nina Zilli *Laser Beam von Perfume *Lean On von Major Lazer, DJ Snake und MØ *Let It Go von Demi Lovato *Let It Go von Idina Menzel *Lass los von Willemijn Verkaik *Love Me Like You Do von Ellie Goulding *Making Your Mind Up von Bucks Fizz *Maniac von Michael Sembello *May I Help You? von Kayano Ai, Nakahara Mai und Toyosaki Aki (Servant x Service :D) *A Million Voices von Polina Gagarina *Ninja Re Bang Bang von Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Ohne Dich von Münchner Freiheit *Orome von Oonagh *Pirates Medley von Peter Hollens und den Gardiner Sisters *Pon Pon Pon von Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Rhythm Inside von Loïc Nottet *Rhythm Of The Night von Corona *The Riddle von Gigi D'Agostino *Rising Hope von LiSA *Sei hier Gast aus Disney's Die Schöne und das Biest (wieder auf Deutsch :D) *Shaddap You Face von Joe Dolce (Retro :D) *Someone Else von Kana Asumi, Saki Fujita und Eri Kitamura (Working!! :D) *Still Alive von Ellen McLain (Portal :D) *Still Alive von Jonathan Coulton, Sara Quin und Dorit Chrysler *Still In Love With You von Electro Velvet *Supergirl von Anna Naklab, Alle Farben und Younotus *This Time von Monika Linkytė und Vaidas Baumila *Unter dem Meer aus Disney's Arielle die Meerjungfrau *Uptown Funk von Bruno Mars und Mark Ronson *Warrior von Nina Sublatti *Wars For Nothing von Boggie *Warum? von Austria für Afrika (Retro :D) *What A Feeling von Irene Cara *Wide Awake von Katy Perry *You Give Love A Bad Name von Bon Jovi *Yumeno Hajima Ring Ring von Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Zorba's Dance von Mikis Theodorakis *99 Luftballons von Nena Ja... das war's so ziemlich :D "We all make choices... but in the end our choices make us." - Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite)